1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sets of wooden members assembly comprising a plurality of elongated pillar members and spar members. Any one can readily assemble these members to form a certain object such as chair, table, cabinet or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assembling constructions of most of the conventional wooden objects such as furniture is complicately completed by jointing grooves and tongues provided integrally on the wooden members which constitute the whole wooden object. Since each of the wooden members must meet the requirements of the buyer's order, it is difficult to manufacture in a large scale. Furthermore, it is not easy to detach the conventional assembled wooden objects in order to save package space or transportation space. Also, in the disassembling process, the wooden members would be, more or less, damaged, and the reliability of the reassembled wooden object is not as steady as that of the originallyassembled wooden object. Accordingly, if someone wants to detach the conventional wooden objects in order to save the package space or the transportation fee, he will be, undoubtedly, dissapointed by the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior wooden objects. Generally speaking, the requirements of the furniture for the public are good appearance, comfort and reasonable price, and the furniture manufacturers are still searching for a new kind of furniture which not only meets the public's requirements but also reduces production cost, skilled labor, transportation space, etc. Therefore, detachability is one of the most important requirements of the furniture to the manufacturers.